Self-assembling robotic devices have been an area of recent interest. Applications for such devices are far ranging and numerous. However, a number of shortcomings exist in present-day solutions, as will be shown in the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,787,990 titled System of Three-Dimensional Multipurpose Elements and the Method for Creating Three-Dimensional Multipurpose Elements (hereinafter “the '990 patent”) is directed to a system of three-dimensional multipurpose elements consisting of single solid elements which can be computer-controlled to move, connect to one another, and disconnect from one another. The '990 patent utilizes the power of coils and thermoplastic actuators to induce a magnetic field and latching mechanisms to impart motion and to initiate connection, while mechanical means are utilized for maintaining connection. The mechanical means of connection limits mobility and increases the risk of damage. Additionally, the '990 patent utilizes electromagnets, increasing power consumption and heat generation, necessitating an active heat dissipation solution, which will drive down electrical efficiency. Furthermore, communication between adjacent elements is limited at best. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system that addresses potential damage and increased electrical efficiency in self-assembling robotic devices.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.